


Unfulfilled Desire

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: Something dark has been happening near the boys. Eric is not worried.





	Unfulfilled Desire

"This morning another victim was found of the serial rapist that has been terrorizing Denver for the last 6 months. With this one the number of young men assaulted rises to 32 and the police don't seem to be any closer to bring this criminal to justice"

The channel suddenly changed and the news was replaced with some colorful cartoon "Ay! What the fuck Butters? We were watching that!" The tall and fat brunet threw a cushion towards the blond sitting in the couch to his right.

Butters barely evaded the projectile and shot a glare mixed with concern and some fear to Eric "I don't want to watch that! It's awful"

"Yeah dude, news are boring" The other blond of the group wrapped an arm protectively around Butters shoulders "Besides, they won't say anything actually new about that case. Police are stumped about it"

"How would you know that?" Stan tried to adjust himself for the millionth time. With Eric sitting in his lap, or more like in the armrests of the couch, he wasn't exactly comfortable. Of course Stan still loved to have his boyfriend like that, even when Eric was at least a head taller than him and almost twice his weight, Stan insisted on the brunet sitting on his lap, somehow it made him feel… Manlier…

"You know where I work at right?" Kenny replied with a smug expression.

"Yeah, at a shitty bar where we can't go and get wasted with our shitty friend after he ends his shift" Eric said annoyed.

Kenny rolled his eyes at the snide comment "You can't drink there because it's full of cops asshole. It's even a miracle that they let me work there" Kenny imitated his friend and sat on his boyfriend's lap, but since their sizes were reversed Butters could easily accommodate him there. Even being skittish and a bit of a wimp, Butters was quite big and could appear intimidating, until he spoke of course. "Anyways, working in a place like that you catch some interesting conversations. Wouldn't be the first time I heard about some case that even the press haven't got wind of"

"Yeah Okay, you like gossip, that's nothing new" Eric Huffed "Spill it then. What do you know about all this?"

"I was about to get there" Kenny replied a bit miffed "Are you gonna stop being a bitch and interrupting me all the time?"

"Careful Kenny, you two are starting to sound like how Kyle and Eric sounded when we were kids" Stan laughed and earned a playful slap in the back of his head from Eric.

"That won't happen. No one can take Kyle's place as Eric's nemesis" Kenny laughed back.

"We're not enemies" Kyle said finally entering the living room with the snacks he had been preparing before. The ginger hadn't heard the whole conversation but for that last part "At least not anymore right?"

Eric caught the questioning look Kyle was giving him and found strange that there was something else in Kyle's eyes. But he just shook his head "Nah… We never actually were enemies… more like opposing parties"

Kyle felt pleased with the answer but it wasn't what he had really wanted to hear. What he had been wanting to hear for years. Still he sat on the couch and turned his gaze from Eric and Stan. There was a limit to how much of them together he could take per hour. Instead he looked at the blonds "What were you talking about?"

"Kenny was about to tell us what he knows about the serial rapist that prowls around Denver" Butters sounded like he would prefer to talk about anything else but that.

Kyle raised an eyebrow "Oh… What do you know?"

"Well, it's just what the guys at the bar have been talking about" Kenny started, clearly enjoying being the center of attention "Most of them think this is not really a serial rapist and more like people just coming out with these cases more than in the past, since the victims would obviously face a lot of ridicule and stuff but since there have been more cases then those guys could feel better talking about it… Some think it could also be a gang or even a cult since there has been too many cases and one guy alone couldn't do that much…"

"Wow, those guys in Denver must be real wimps. Who can't fuck 30 times in 6 months?" Eric scoffed "I can do that in half a month" Kenny rolled his eyes, Butters giggled a bit and Stan's cheeks turned a pink shade.

"They probably mean that a single guy couldn't kidnap and rape that many people in that time without being caught" Kyle pointed out "It's not just fucking someone dude, there's logistics and location and all the extra cares a criminal must take to not be discovered" Then he shot a smug look at Eric "Of us all you should know best that kidnapping someone and doing all that is not that easy"

Eric nodded slowly "Yeah… It takes planning and materials and time to stalk the victim…"

"When you talk like that it gives me chills" Stan looked troubled indeed.

The large brunet bent down and gave his boyfriend a tender kiss on his forehead "You know I left all that craziness behind years ago" Stan nodded and caressed Eric's leg, still looking a bit apprehensive.

"That's exactly what some of the detectives say and that's what makes this case so hard" Kenny continued "But there's a guy that says there's a pattern and that this is in fact the work of a single person. He actually told it to me, probably because he was desperate to talk about it with someone since all the other cops think he's crazy for saying that"

"Really?" Kyle perked up and his eyes shone with interest, everyone knew how much he loved detective stories.

Kenny nodded and grabbed a chip from the table, adding a bit of suspense to the matter "Okay so, this guy says that these are not just random attacks and that there are two parts of his theory that points to the rapings being very deliberate and not just spurs of the moment like a lot of cases from the same type" The slim blond moved to sit more comfortably in Butters' lap and the other hugged him from behind "The first clue is that there is a sort of type this criminal targets. All the victims have been young men, between 16 and 20 years old and they have all been at least chubby, most of the times pretty fat"

Butters shuddered, clearly frightened "That's awful! I didn't know that… And Denver is so close…"

"Big city crimes of that kind rarely bleed out to smaller towns like ours" Eric said looking almost bored while eating some cheese squares from a bowl.

"Aren't you even a bit worried?" Butters asked while holding Kenny tighter.

Eric shrugged "I doubt something like that could happen to me, even if there is actually like a target group"

"Well, Eric's not entirely wrong" Kenny said while caressing Butters' head to calm his boyfriend down "Because here's where the second part of the theory comes in and I think this is the most convincing part of it. The detective says that these are not just sexual exploits or demonstrations of power. These are all crimes of passion, deep and twisted passion. No one outside the police knows this, except for me of course and soon you but…" Kenny took another chip to build up even more tension "With everyone there's always a kind of routine. The victims wake up blindfolded and tied, naked and sitting in some cushioned chair or something. The rapist never talks, no matter what the victim does or say, only sound the victims had heard are his grunts while he does them… Afterwards, the rapist makes them sleep again and apparently bathes them thoroughly to erase any evidence. But aside from that, not all the rapings have been the same. It looks like the criminal divides his victims by their physical appearance and that's what dictates what he does to them. Specifically the detective told me that to the blonds and gingers the guy just fucks them a couple times in the ass and then discards them, like they're just a quick fix. With the black haired ones he's specially rough and violent, he fucks them mercilessly without any care or even lube, beats the shit out of them and even has cut a couple, making weird patterns on their skin. But with the brunets he just jacks them off a couple of times, even gave a bj to some and always caresses and fondles them a lot… So the detective thinks this guy is not just relieving sexual stress on his victims, he's fulfilling some kind of fantasy, one of pure violence and hate towards black haired guys and an unattainable desire on the brunets…"

All the guys remained in silence for a moment then, some clearly too shocked to speak, the rest just immersed in thought.

Until Eric laughed loudly, startling everyone "See? There's nothing to worry for me then" He ruffled Stan's hair and laughed again "The worst that could happen is that you would miss a couple of my loads one day"

Stan looked between nauseated and really flustered then "You can be such a disgusting asshole sometimes…" But he immediately hugged Eric's waist and by the force of it, Eric knew that his boyfriend wasn't less worried after his comment.

The husky teen leaned down to return the hug and planted another kiss on Stan's head "Hey… Don't worry okay? Nothing's gonna happen to me, you know I can defend myself and I also have my strong boyfriend to look after me right?" Stan looked up at him and smiled a bit before nodding.

Kyle averted his gaze and got up, almost at the point of throwing up by the saccharine display "I'll go get more drinks" The tall ginger walked into the kitchen and massaged his temples for a moment, sometimes he didn't know how he managed to stand being witness to Eric and Stan acting like that. And then he just scoffed and rolled his eyes, even if he had always hated Eric's cocky attitude he had to admit he was right now. Nothing was going to happen to him indeed...

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
